vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sagat
"All the world's fighters must bow before the undisputed king!" Sagat is a character in Street Fighter series and a former wrestler in VGCW. Referred as "The King of Muay Thay" in his games, Sagat is the first character to debut from the non-canon SNST program and also the first graduate to win a title in VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion, having won the title with his former partner, M. Bison. In a surprising twist, it would be M.Bison that would also end his VGCW career. In Street Fighter series Sagat first appeared as the final boss in the original Street Fighter, and soon turned into a playable character in later games. Originally, he was a menacing figure who let his rage and power get the best of him - Instances include killing Dan Hibiki 's father in violent rage after losing his right eye, and joining M.Bison's Shadaloo after Ryu gave him a Shoryuken powerful enough to cause the scar seen on his chest. (He resigned after he learned there was more to fighting than victory and defeat.) Despite his cruel and violent nature, Sagat is depicted as a proud and honorable warrior, and he is constantly requested by people to be put in anything and everything. In VGCW Season 5: The Tiger Cage Opens Sagat found out about a new fighting competition to train his body and mind for fighting: VGCW. Oddly enough, his first match was a tag team match on 2013-07-26 with his former boss, M.Bison against The Elite Two. Sagat's overwhelming size and power was too much for his opponents, going so far as to deliver his classic Tiger Knee to Ezio, instantly busting him open. The fear the King of Muay Thai put into Ezio scared him enough not to interfere with Bison as he pinned Raphael to pick up his first victory in VGCW. For one night, Shadaloo reunited. The King of Muay Thai didn't have to wait long for his first bit of singles action, in a Falls Count Anywhere match, on the next night as he faced off with Phoenix Wright, a man that was looking to re-enter the Casual Championship picture. It looked as if the Dark Phoenix's speed and spinning heel kicks would overwhelm Sagat but he managed to make a comeback and win the match via a crushing Tiger Uppercut on the outside of the ring. Sagat would draw the prestigious number 40 spot in his Royal Rumble debut, but despite an assist from the final 3 entrants cutscene, Sagat couldn't defend himself from being double teamed by the returning Sabin Rene Figaro and the eventual winner Adam Jensen. The next night Shadaloo established themselves as a major tag-team when they waged war against The Practice. Following action inside and outside of the ring (with a 20 count), a miscommunication between Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily saw Eggman dive head-first from the top turnbuckle through Table-san. While Sagat kept Eggman busy on the outside, Bison nailed the Nightmare Booster on Wily for the victory. Returning to solo action, he defeated Kefka and AVGN in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match with a roll-up reversal on AVGN. His winning ways ended in his next match. Ironically enough, it was an old foe of Bison's, Guile, that took him down, and with Sagat's own Tiger Uppercut. Despite this, Sagat tried to convince Gaben to give him a title shot against Little Mac. He had to settle for a non-title match with the VGCW Champ, but got solace in the fact that if he won, he would be part of the VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Match the next Night. This willed Sagat on, as Muay Thai proved victorious over Mac's boxing skills. Will Sagat rise to the top? Season 6-7: Tamed Tiger? The answer to that question would be a resounding no. Ever since his win over Little Mac, the King of Muay Thai's career has stalled. He wasn't able to secure the #1 Contender spot in that Fatal Four Way match, his co-op team also lost another chance to challenge for the titles, and he just couldn't impress anyone even when he did pick up wins against The Practice and Tingle. The chat had definitely turned on him in recent months with many calling for his exit. It seemed both he and his partner would be on the chopping block if they are unable to win the upcoming Co-Op Contenders tournament to be held on a future night. The realization that his career might be coming to an end could not have been made any more clear than when Sagat saw himself symbolically slammed onto a trash can by Nappa to end their Extreme Rules match on March 11th. The Great Tiger Turnaround The calls for Sagat's exit continued as Shadaloo was set to battle The Dragons. However, this time the Tiger proved his worth as the team beat the heel-ish jobbers. Because of this win, Shadaloo was put in another #1 contenders battle against none other than Safety Valve. In a heroic display by the team, with Bison surviving a Wallet Squeeze and Sagat landing a Tiger Uppercut on Gaben, Shadaloo surprised everyone and scored their biggest win. On the following show, Shadaloo challenged the seemingly unbeatable GCFU for the Co-Op titles. The match was even, with Bison once again managing to survive painful moves (a stunner by AVGN). However, the tides turned after Sagat landed a Tiger Suplex on Arino, eliminating the chief. Then, soon after that, Sagat hit AVGN with a Tiger Uppercut and pinned the Nerd for the win. The crowd was in shock... Shadaloo had done it. In just three shows they turned their fortunes around and went from almost fired to champions. However, former champions have been fired before (see, Kratos), so they know that in order to secure their spot in the roster, they need to defend their title for as long as possible and, after beating Safety Valve and GCFU, it seems they have the power to do it. With The Saiyans having emerged as the No 1 contenders after the tag team tournament that Bison and Sagat once sought to win, Shadaloo would make sure the two aliens knew exactly what they were up against by jumping the two scarily focused (or maybe high as kites) Saiyans on the May 6th show, beating them down and promising far more at End Game 7. Perhaps the beating went to Sagat's head, as later on the show he would challenge the King of Awesome himself, Bowser, and proceed to get crushed in a brutal mauling not seen since Nappa dropped him on a trash can. Is this a sign of things to come for Shadaloo? Or will their unexpected rise continue? The answer would be 'Nappa would pin Bison after a sudden Obamaroll' at End Game 7, ending the Shadaloo title reign as quickly as it started. Sagat's agonized reaction as he watched the match slip away said it all. The dream was dead. And perhaps, so soon was Sagat's job. Season 8: Tiger Skinned With Bison refusing to accept the blame for being pinned (and Sagat having cottoned to the fact that the string of tag team victories that won them the titles had all come from him), Sagat would attempt to keep himself looking important by being the new VGCW champion Scorpion's first opponent in Season 8 in a non-title match. Bison would promptly dissolve Shadaloo in absolute fashion, running to the ring and spearing Sagat mid-match to cause him to win by disqualification. The two would curse and threaten each other over the next several weeks, Bison continuing his ways by eliminating Sagat on the July 1st Royal Rumble. Finally, an I Quit match would be signed for July 29th: the loser would finally be the one to face the music heard over the last few seasons and be fired. Sagat would compete on July 15th, beating Segata Sanshiro and making a promise that he didn't care how much the crowd hated him, he would win, and he would continue to be around to bask in their hatred. Sagat was wrong. Bison, as it turned out, had his number all along, and Sagat would ultimately be blown out in the match, dominated so badly he never even got a chance to throw a single Uppercut. Eventually, Sagat could take no more Psycho Crushers, and would give it up. Once the first promising product of the minor leagues, Sagat's up and down career in VGCW ended up going off a cliff. In the end, the tiger had a date with destiny. And that date was a Tuesday. Trivia *Sagat was the first VGCW character who graduated from SNST. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery sagat_animation.gif